trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Skeleton Juice
The sun is setting and I'm slowly driving through some abandoned decrepit town in the middle of the desert. I don't know where I'm at. I was driving through the Nevada desert and came upon some heavily protected gates. In the distance was some guy in a black truck on top of a hill pointing a sniper at me. So I turned around, and later I somehow ended up here. I think this is New Mexico? I don't know anymore. I'm becoming just like my grandfather... I turned the corner and encountered a large bricked building on the side with a line of people standing outside of it. Which is strange, considering these are the only forms of life I've seen in this town. There was a big white sign on the front of the building that said "Papa Pizza's International Testing". I slowly drove by the building until some guy in a yellow work vest jumped in front of my car. I jumped, immediately putting the car in park. He came to the driver side door and said I needed to get out of the vehicle. I... was confused, but I got out anyway. "Is there a problem sir?" I asked the man. He ignored me and demanded I stand in the line, leading into the "pizza testing" building. "What is this??" I shouted at the guy. "Food testing. No more questions." the guy sternly said. So I stood in line. Normally I wouldn't follow through with a stranger's demands, but I was starving. I'll try whatever food they want me to taste and get out of this place. The line was moving kind of quickly. There wasn't much chatter going on. I decided I would try to stir up a conversation with the person in front me. "So how did you get apart of this? I was essentially forced to." I said. The woman turned around to face me, with an aggravated look on her face. "Some men in red shirts were at my door and told me to come with them for 'food testing'." she explained. "Huh. That's stra--" I was interrupted by the yellow vest guy, who scolded me for talking in line. I don't know what's going on, but I hope it's nothing terrible. 'Cause I'm a but concerned.... then again, this could just be some kind of ruse. I eventually made it into the building. Inside was a bare and dull room with only a desk and some chairs in it. On the wall were... strange symbols. There was a poster of a pentagram pizza with a "Coming soon?" sticker on it. Huh. Maybe they just want us to try out some odd new pizza specials. The people in front had a big dude lead them to a backroom. I then finally made it up to the desk. The lady asked me to sign a paper. "Hm, okay. What food shall I be trying?" I asked politely. "You will be used as pizza crust and toppings. Your skeleton will then be melted and turned into a new product called Skeleton Juice." the lady said with a smile. I gave her a confused look, which made her laugh. Considering Halloween was around the corner, I suspected she was just playing around. I laughed, signed the paper without reading it and I was sent on my way. As I was lead into the backroom, I heard two people behind me say they've "always wanted to be pizza". Haha... what. I made it to the end of the hallway and there was some guy wearing sunglasses standing in front of two doors. He asked me what I wanted to do first: the "skinning process" or "drink the new drink". I don't know what "skinning process" could mean, but I asked him about the juice. A Halloween themed juice that resembles a melted skeleton sounds pretty awesome. He gave me a warm smile and said he'll show me a demonstration first. Why I would need to be demonstrated on drinking a drink was beyond me, but whatever. We go to the door on the right, which lead to a police investigation type room. There was a crazy looking man sitting on a metal table holding what I presumed to be the skeleton. His eyes were as wide as humanly possible. He looked so deranged and psychotic. I assumed this was apart of an act. He took off the lid and began chugging down the liquid, which obviously had a tan color to it. He downed the whole thing in just a few seconds... It was kinda surreal to watch. He then laid down on the table, squirming in pain. The guy next to me was smiling the whole time. I didn't know whether to smile too, because I'm honestly a bit freaked out. This guy is a great actor. The man then got up from the table, standing in horrible distress. He looked like a wreck. A gallon of sweat was pouring from his face, with his eyes bulging from his skull. He then fell to the floor breathing excessively. His panting and sweating got worse and worse. At this point I knew something had to be wrong. Concerned, I rushed over to the man, and looked back to the employee guy, still smirking his head off. "Don't just stand there, call the police!" I shouted to the smirking man. His smile grew wider as he still stood there and did nothing. I looked back to the man on the floor. He was foaming out the mouth with his eyes rolled to the back of his head. I stood back as the man got up and vomited out a deformed human skull danging from his mouth from the spine. I let out a scream as this happened. The man then collapsed to the floor dead with blood pouring from his bone filled mouth. I turned back to the employee guy. He was still smirking, and pulled the Skeleton Juice from his jacket. "Want to try?" he chuckled. I stormed out passed the man and out of the building, cutting through the people in line. I made it outside but could not see my car anywhere. "Don't do it! Don't do it!" I shouted at the line of people. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "Get him!!" a voice shouted from inside the building. I turned to the building and through the glass I could see everyone inside was staring at me. I ran down the street in search of my car. It was parked in a small dirt lot right next to the building. I darted to my car as fast as I could. I opened the driver side door. Except I didn't, because it was locked! I kept trying the door, but nothing. I looked to the side of me and saw a group of about six people charging right for me. I don't know what kind of messed up operation this is, but I'm out of here! I elbowed the car window as hard as I could. It cracked a bit before finally breaking. By the time I got in the vehicle the group of people were already at the car. They reached in, pulling on my arm. I flew the car in revere, knocking them off me, and speeding the hell out of there. I don't know what is going on in this town, but I'm reporting it to the authorities as soon as I get home! As I was speeding away, I heard something behind me. I glanced my eyes up to the rear-view mirror and saw a person squirming in pain in the backseat. I didn't know what to do; to scream, to get out the car, or keep going. I screamed. The person in the back put their cold hands on my shoulders while foaming at the mouth. They puked out pile of guts and blood on me. I tried to pushing them off me but to no avail. They were gagging and choking so hard, I could hear their insides climb up to their throat, followed by the sounds of internal cracking. That's when their jaw split open and vomited out a human skull dangling from a spine onto me. I lost control of the vehicle and crashed right into one of the rundown buildings. My head hit the steering wheel so hard it felt like my spine snapped. My back was in serious pain... and the front window was shattered. It felt like I was in the moments leading up to death. Inside the building I crashed into were people... people getting skinned alive. Their eyeballs getting torn out and cut up like they were onions. I had crashed into a kitchen. The "chefs" obviously noticed the car and pulled my body out of it. The men put me on a table, as my vision got worse and worse, and my consciousness fading away... The largest of the men dug a heart into my heart and ripped it out cleanly. "I don't know about Skeleton Juice anymore. I think Heart Juice is where it's at!" Category:Vehicles Category:Food Category:Blood/Gore Category:Skeletons Category:Psychopaths